Just you and me
by parsda
Summary: A RangeMan get together reveals some news.


**Just You and Me**

It was the yearly get together with all of guys from all of the RangeMen offices. Ranger hired contract workers for all of the offices for the weekend and treated everyone to a weekend at the beach. The area out the back door of his beach house was full of RangeMen and their dates, as well as Ella and her husband, Stephanie and her family, as well as a few select friends.

He rented out rooms at one of the hotels near his beach house and provided his house for a big get-together for the staff, including a huge BBQ where he personally manned the grill, a trip to the spa at the hotel for all of the women and tonight's ending event – a huge bonfire, s'mores and beer as well as the traditional video montage of their best take downs and distractions, as well as bloopers from the same jobs and footage from the security cameras around the building.

The guys had set up a huge white sheet that was strung on clothesline for Hector to show the video. They were all settled into their seats and he started the show. Ranger was sitting on a blanket with his legs stretched out in front of him and had pulled Stephanie down to sit in front of him. She leaned back into him and turned her head to give him a kiss. The guys started with obnoxious comments, but one look from Steph caused them to stop. He whispered into her ear something that made her give a small chuckle. "Not yet Ranger", she said, laughing.

The video started with the highlights of the past year. A big cheer came when they got to the part where the guys were actively involved with the Trenton PD on a human trafficking case they solved and helped get the victims back to their families. There was another big cheer when they showed the video clip from the office camera showing the big proposal.

Ranger had proposed to Stephanie one day in the middle of the control room floor, with all of the guys watching. He had been planning to do it that night, alone in their apartment upstairs, but she had been having a seriously crappy day. The video had no sound so they couldn't hear what Ranger had said, but it was enough to cause Stephanie to drop down on the floor, next to where Ranger had been bent down on one knee, and start crying. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He pushed her gently away from him and asked her again, and this time she nodded her answer. They kissed again and he slipped a ring on her finger. You could see the guys all cheering and smiling in the background of the video and then eventually were able to give out hugs to Stephanie and Ranger, once they got up off the floor.

From where they were sitting on the blanket, Ranger gave her a gentle squeeze and pulled her left hand up and dropped a kiss on the rings she wore on her finger. "That was the best day of my life." Stephanie said. Ranger chuckled, and said, "Are you sure?" He gave her another squeeze and casually ran his hand over her stomach before returning his attention to the video. She smiled at him and Ranger noticed that Bobby was watching them closely. Bobby raised his eyebrows in question and then dropped his gaze to Stephanie's stomach. Ranger lifted his head slightly in a nod to Bobby, who broke out in a huge grin.

By the time the video got to the blooper section, the guys had put away most of the beer and the s'more fixings were gone. Their laughter was contagious, as soon, all of the people at the bonfire were laughing uncontrollably. The video ended with a photo of Ranger and Stephanie walking out of city hall, after they got married. The group went silent. Steph's dad walked over and pulled her into him for a hug and then gave Ranger a handshake and welcomed him into the family. Her mother sat with her mouth hanging open, unable to speak. Steph looked at her and started to laugh. "I told you we'd break my mom with the news." Ranger chuckled and pulled her to the front of the group.

"Steph and I got married last weekend, in the fashion that we both wanted. Neither one of us wanted a big wedding so we did it this way. This weekend with all of you was wanted we both wanted for a reception, without the pile of gifts, so mom and Mrs. Plum, please do not plan anything else for a reception, we won't show up. Babe, I didn't forget your cake, so please Ella, bring out the cake."

There was laughter amid the crowd at that statement and Ella brought out a huge cake, complete with a GI Joe and Barbie doll situated on the top. Steph drug Ranger over and made him cut the first piece with her and then proceeded to smash it in his face before he could react. She ran and hid behind Tank, but Ranger still managed to get a hold of her. He rubbed his icing covered face onto her face and still laughing, kissed her. There were cat-calls from the crowd and she looked at him with a question, "should we tell them the rest of the news?" "Go ahead Babe, tell them."

She let out a loud whistle and while waiting for the guys to quiet down, took a napkin and wiped off her face and then wiped off Ranger's face. She gave him another kiss and then turned to the crowd.

"We also wanted to take this opportunity to share why we went ahead with our wedding now instead of over winter vacation so Julie could be here. We got some news last week that was surprising, so, in about six months, there will be an addition to the RangeMan family."

Before she could say anything else, Lester jumped up and grabbed her and swung her around. "Oh Beautiful, you're going to make me an uncle." Ranger pulled her away from Lester and pushed him down to sit again. Steph was laughing and had a few tears running down her face. She turned to the group and said, "We knew that all of this news might shock some of you, as it shocked us for a bit as well, but we're both very excited and hope that you will be there for us, offering guidance, support and advice."

Ranger nodded to Hector, who turned on music. Ranger pulled Stephanie into his arms and said, "Since this is our wedding reception, I thought we should have our first dance."

You are my love in my life  
And you are my inspiration  
Just you and me  
Simple and free  
Baby you're everything I've ever dreamed of  
Yeah, yeah

Stephanie relaxed in his arms and kissed him. "My mom didn't keel over and die, did she? I couldn't risk to look in her direction."

"Babe."

Give me your own special smile  
Promise you'll never leave me  
Just you and me  
Simple and free

Life is so easy  
When you're beside me  
Oh girl

"Babe, we need to call Julie and let her know the news. She will be disappointed that she wasn't here for the wedding, but I think the baby news will make up for it. She's been nagging me for about a year about being a big sister."

"Ranger, teenage girls don't nag, they whine." They both laughed and continued dancing.

Come hold me close  
Never release me  
Oh, baby don't release me  
Open your arms, let my love in  
Let me in, let me in, let me in  
Love me tonight, love me forever  
And ever  
You know I can't forget you

"Babe, do you want to move out of the building and into a house that's big enough for us, the baby and Julie? If you don't want to move, we can remodel the apartment. It doesn't take up the entire 7th floor, only about half of it, so there's plenty of room to expand."

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"I would like to stay in the building, but if you think the guys would be in the way with the baby, then we'll move out."

"Let me think about it, okay?"

"Sure Babe, we don't have to decide today."

Just you and me to carry on  
Simple and free my lovely  
To flow as one as love's reward  
Lovin' you girl is so damn easy

"I love you Stephanie, more than I thought was possible. I can't wait for this baby to come, and I hope **she** looks just like you, crazy hair and all."

"Ranger, it doesn't matter who this baby looks like, **he** will be the perfect combination of both us, right down to your blank face and my crazy hair."

"He, huh? Want to bet on that? I'm sure I could come up with something interesting for you to do when you lose."

Yeah, yeah  
You are my love in my life  
You are my inspiration  
Just you 'n me  
Simple and free  
Baby you're everything I've ever dreamed of, yeah yeah


End file.
